Bibi
Bibi is an Brawler who attacks with a baseball bat, hitting enemies in a close range arc. She can charge her Home Run bar if she is not using any of her three ammo bars. Charging the Home Run bar will allow her next attack to knock back enemies. Bibi's Super sends out a long-ranged bubble that can pierce through enemies and bounce off of walls. Her first Star Power, Home Run, increases her movement speed by 12% when her Home Run bar is charged and her second Star Power, Batting Stance, gives her a shield which reduces all damage she takes by 30% when she has her Home Run filled up. Attack: Three Strikes Bibi swings with her baseball bat, hitting enemies in a wide arc. This attack, much like Frank's, takes time to wind up. However, unlike Frank, she can move while doing so. In addition, if Bibi's ammo meter is full, her Home Run bar will begin to charge. Her Home Run bar takes 2 seconds to charge up, and when fully charged, will make Bibi's next attack able to knock back enemies. However, it will do the same amount of damage as her main attack. Super: Spitball Bibi sends out a large, long-ranged bubble. This bubble is able to pierce through enemies and bounce off of walls. However, the bubble will pop and disappear after 5 seconds. You can also have multiple bubbles at the same time. Star Powers Home Run When Bibi's ammo meter is full and her Home Run bar is fully charged, her movement speed is increased from 770 points to 862 points. However, Bibi will move at normal speed again after using her home run swing. Batting Stance When Bibi's Home Run bar is full, she gains a shield that reduces all damage she takes by 30%. This shield will stay active until you attack, in which case the Homerun bar would no longer be active. Tips *Bibi's ability to knock back opponents when her Home Run bar is charged can be used to avoid contact from short-range brawlers and to stop Supers before they fully execute. *When fighting another Bibi, you can start your attack before you get in range, and because Bibi's shot takes a little to go off, you can knock back or hit the enemy Bibi before their swing goes off. The same mechanic can be applied when fighting other brawlers. It takes a bit of practice to learn the correct timing, but using this trick will increase your skill and ability with Bibi greatly. *Knocking back opponents can also be a disadvantage if she pushes them away from enemy fire, especially for medium to long-range opponents who can still hit her from that greater distance. *To avoid helping a target escape due to being knocked back when her Home Run bar is charged, Bibi can hit them into a nearby wall and then go up to them and kill them. *You can deliberately get rid of your knock back from a charged Home Run bar by swinging Bibi's bat prematurely, if your next move is to only attack enemies which you don't want to knock back. *Using her Super right after starting the swing to knock back an enemy brawler can result in the bubble hitting them twice, usually securing a kill against low to medium health brawlers. *You can increase the effectiveness of her Home Run's knockback mechanic in Events with Modifiers active. For instance, Bibi can push targets towards the destination of meteors or away from healing mushrooms and energy drinks. *If aimed correctly, Bibi's Super can repeatedly bounce off walls to do a lot of damage to a safe in Heist maps such as Pit Stop. *Bibi's Super is able to bounce off the other wall edge and hit an IKE turret twice in Siege without being in the range of the IKE's devastating missiles *With her Super, she is able to kill off low health brawlers, safes in Heist, and IKE turret in Siege from a very large distance. *In Brawl Ball, Bibi can use her knockback to knock the ball out of enemy brawlers, allowing her to steal the ball or prevent enemy Brawlers from scoring. *In Showdown or Duo Showdown, charge her Home Run bar to knock back Brawlers into the poison cloud to finish them off. Voice Lines History *21/5/19: **Bibi was available to play in the Training Cave. Her damage output was decreased slightly in comparison to the Brawl Talk video from the previous day. *22/5/19: **Bibi was available to play in matches. *11/6/19: **Bibi's health was increased to 4400 (from 4200). **Her Star Power speed boost was decreased to 15% (from 19%). **She hits a bit easier with the main attack if the enemy is very close to her. **She no longer uses home run bar when using Super to kick the ball in Brawl Ball. *26/6/19: **Bibi's bat's face is back for iOS. **She now has voice lines. *7/8/19: **Bibi's Star Power Batting Stance was added. *29/8/19: **Bibi's Batting Stance shield protection was increased to 40% (from 30%). **Home Run bar turns red when it's fully charged and camera shake effect added for Bibi when she swings her bat. *18/9/19: **Bibi's Home Run speed boost was decreased to 12% (from 15%). *9/10/19: **Bibi's health was decreased to 4300 (from 4400). **Her Batting Stance shield protection was decreased to 30% (from 40%). *23/10/19: **Bibi's health was decreased to 4200 (from 4300). **Spitball damage was decreased to 900 (from 1000). *28/1/20: **The Heroine Bibi skin was added. Skins ru:Биби